Volume 1
is first volume of Part I of the Dragon Ball manga, as well as the entire series as a whole. Chapter 1 : Deep in the woods of Mount Paozu is a young boy named Son Goku is rolling along on a round log, speaking to some monkeys in the treetops. Arriving home, Goku proceeds to throw the log into the air, cleaving it cleanly into pieces, treating his wood chopping chore akin to a training exercise. Speaking to his grandfather's artifact, Goku heads off into the woods, deciding to hunt fish for dinner. Within the area, a young girl named Bulma is driving through the mountains, searching for something. With a Giant Fish in tow, Goku makes his way to head home, however, Bulma crashes her car into the young boy. Assuming the car to be a living monster, Goku attacks in, protecting his dinner. Shocked, Bulma comes out and shoots the young boy — only to find bullets are ineffective. Quickly trying to explain the misunderstanding to an understandably upset Goku, Bulma emerges from the car and Goku is surprised to meet another human, let alone a girl. Saying his Grandpa always told him to be nice to girls, Goku offers to take her back to his house, an offer she accepts. Arriving at the boy's home, Bulma discovers Goku is in possession of a Dragon Ball — specifically the Sushinchū, the Four-Star Dragon Ball — and tries to take it. Goku refuses, taking it back and claiming the Ball is a keepsake from his deceased grandfather. To get Goku on her side, Bulma explains the history and lore of the ancient orbs to Goku. She details how, when all seven are gathered together, a dragon can be summoned, which can grant the summoner a single wish, and how she herself has already gathered two — Arushinchū and Ūshinchū, the Two and Five-Star Balls — of them for herself. Despite Goku's initial refusal, Bulma tries to take the Dragon Ball a second time, only for Goku to refuse, yet again. Bulma, thinking Goku wanted something from her in exchange, lifted up her skirt to show Goku her panties, offering him a feel of her butt in exchange for the Dragon Ball. Goku flatly refused, leaving Bulma to have no choice but to shoehorn the boy along in her quest for the Dragon Balls. Goku still says he won't allow her to take his Dragon Ball, but he does agree to let her 'borrow' it at the end — not knowing that the Dragon Balls scatter all over the Earth when a wish is made. Before setting off, Bulma explains to Goku how they will be tracking the Dragon Balls, revealing a device she created called the Dragon Radar. They then make introductions, with Goku finding Bulma's name ("Bloomers") to be hilarious, much to the young girl's embarrassment. Taking out her Capsule case, Bulma throws one, Capsule #9, which expands into a motorcycle. Goku, having never seen Capsules before, assumed they were magic, but Bulma was quick to rebuke him and told him to climb aboard, setting off down the hill. Eventually, the girl has to stop the motorcycle, as she needs to make a quick restroom stop. During this, however, Bulma is kidnapped by a pterodactyl, and Goku, hearing the commotion, goes to check. The pterodactyl lies to the young boy, telling him that he's Bulma's friend, and that he had something to discuss with her in private. Believing the pterodactyl, Goku is tied to a tree while the beast flies off with the intention of eating Bulma. In irritation, Bulma yells at Goku to come save her. Untying himself with his tail, Goku uses the motorcycle to get into the air, knocking the pterodactyl out cold with the Nyoi-bō. He then throws the staff through the sleeves of Bulma's shirt, pinning her to the mountain. Goku lands safely in a tree, only to find Bulma crying and peeing her pants. Chapter 2 : After the pterodactyl incident, Goku and Bulma ride their motorbike until the late evening. Bulma stops, deciding this will be an ideal camping spot. Using one of her many Capsules, Bulma materializes a Capsule House for her and Goku to sleep in. Inside, Goku is overwhelmed by the modern technology, such as and , still believing what Bulma is doing to be magic. Amusing herself with Goku's curiosity, she catches a whiff of Goku and declares he needs to take a bath. Goku, however, is unfamiliar with the concept. As Goku does not know what a bath is, Bulma resolves to bathe him herself. The bathing session ends in a terrifying surprise for the young Bulma, who discovers that Goku's tail is in fact, real. Bulma assumes that all males have tails, as Goku was the first male she'd seen naked, but when Goku says his grandfather never had a tail, the girl decides normal guys do not have tails and Goku is simply weird. Bulma goes to take a bath of her own, only for Goku to barge in, and decide that instead of a tail, girl's have an "extra butt" (referring to Bulma's breasts). Irritated, Bulma asks Goku how old he is, and Goku claims he is "14". Bulma proceeds to violently kick Goku out of the bathroom, as he is only two years younger than she is. At dinner, Goku dislikes the food Bulma's prepared, and instead goes out to catch his own dinner. The boy returns with a killed wolf hanging off the Nyoi-bō, and a centipede to flavor it. Bulma reacts in horror, leaving Goku alone to cook his dinner, despite his insistence that she try some. Before they go to bed, Goku assumes he will be sleeping with Bulma, as he used to use his grandfather as a pillow. Bulma tells him that he's sleeping on the floor, and if he "tries anything", he's dead. The talk instead turns to their families, and Goku reveals that he doesn't remember what happened to his father and mother, assuming they simply abandoned him on Earth, and his grandfather found him and kept it. Bulma is surprised that Goku can casually laugh off the subject, but decides they more than likely abandoned the boy due to his tail. Goku, in return, assumes she was abandoned because of the 'second butt' on her chest. Bulma quickly corrects him, saying she is on vacation from school and happened to be taking advantage of the situation, leaving her with only 30 days to actually find the Dragon Balls. Goku, however, fell asleep during her explanation, leaving Bulma disgruntled. As dawn breaks, Goku is the first to wake up, and sees Bulma asleep, and, seeing her underwear revealed, resolves to try out her 'pillow'. Lying between her legs, Goku is confused, and, after removing Bulma's underwear, discovers she lacks male genitalia and is horrified, assuming she "lost her balls". His surprise wakes Bulma, who assumes he was referring to the Dragon Balls. Frantically going to check, Bulma finds them where she left them, and told Goku to stop having bad nightmares that freak her out. After this, the dark shadow of a Turtle is seen approaching the capsule house. Chapter 3 : After her brief scare, Bulma begins to get ready for the day. Goky, growing steadily impatient, tells Bulma if she were any slower, she'd be a turtle. The boy gets up and opts to go outside and do some exercise, blowing off Bulma's attempts to teach the boy some manners. Going for some light jogging, Goku lifts and crushes a large boulder, before going to repeat the process. Only in this case, instead of a boulder, Goku finds a Turtle. Taken aback, the boy believes Bulma really did turn into a turtle, until the girl herself walked outside. Bulma concluded it was a sea turtle, and the Turtle immediately requested refreshment. Turtle explained that he was, in fact, a sea turtle, and had been lost from the sea for a year while gathering mushrooms. Bulma, shocked to find this out, told the Turtle he was 120 kilometers south from the ocean, far in the opposite direction of his intended destination. Goku immediately volunteered to take Turtle back towards the sea, much to Bulma's irritation. Trying to convince Goku not to go through with it, Bulma stresses that they only have 30 days to find the Dragon Balls and can't waste those days escorting sea turtles. Goku, being stubborn, tells Bulma if she's got th etime to waste getting dressed, he can take Turtle back to the sea. With Bulma's warning that if Goku leaves, he's never to come back in the back of his head, the boy hoists the Turtle over his back and runs off. Bulma, upon remembering she still needs Goku's Dragon Ball, as well as seeing the dinosaurs in the area, gets on her motorbike in fear and follows after Goku and Turtke, saying someone needs to tell them where to go. Goku immediately concludes she just didn't want to be by herself. The trio is stopped, however, by a Bear Thief, who demands they give him the Turtle to eat. Bulma is only too haooy to go along with the demands of the mysterious bandit, but Goku refuses. Goku then fends off the Thief, debuting his trademark Jan Ken attack for the first time. Bulma and Turtle are as amazed as ever at Goku's strength. Goku, however, wonders if sea turtles taste as good as the Bear Thief said; the Turtle refutes this in a panic. The trio arrives at the sea, much to the Turtle's gratitude and Goku's surprise, as he mistakes the ocean for a very wide river. The Turtle, thanking Goku, tells him to wait on the shore, and he'll return with a gift for the boy's generiosity. Taking a quick dip in the water, Bulma wishes hse'd brought a bathing suit, while Goku tries to taste the water and is revolted by the salty taste. After their short wait, the duo see the Turtle returning; Goku himself sees clearly it is the Turtle with someone on his back. When the Turtle makes land, much to Goku and Bulma's confusion, the person on Turtle's back is a shaded man in a patterned shirt wearing a turtle shell. Chapter 4 : The man that Turtle brought introduces himself to Goku and Bulma as Kame Sennin, the Turtle Hermit. Determined to give the children gifts, Kame Sennin asks Turtle precisely which of them helped him, to which Turtle replies that only Goku helped. Stating he owes Goku a hefty reward for returning his friend, Kame Sennin calls out to the Immortal Phoenix. When the bird doesn't answer the call, Turtle reminds Kame Sennin of the phoenix's rather ironic death from eating "tainted bird seed"; a claim which naturally puzzles Bulma. Kame Sennin is disappointed, as he said he was gonna have the phoenix grant Goku immortality, but then decides on another gift. Turning to the sky, he calls for the Kintoun. Descending from the sky is a magic yellow cloud, which Kame Sennin reiterates is "Kintoun", and he's gifting it to Goku. Goku's immediate question is how they eat the cloud, but Kame Sennin immediately debunks this idea, telling GOku that Kintoun isn't a cloud to eat, it's a cloud to ride. Meanwhile, Bulma questions why Kame Sennin, as a Turtle Hermit, has a magic cloud, as it makes no sense. He simply tells her to deal with it, as Goku asks if the cloud will really fly him anywhere. Kame Sennin replies it can, but to mount the cloud, you have to be pure of heart. To demonstrate, Kame Sennin attempts to stand on Kintoun, but due to his own impure nature, the cloud rejects him. This comes as a shock to both Turtle and Kame Sennin himself. Goku is eager to give it a try next, and jumps on the cloud, landing on the first try. With relative ease, Goku takes the cloud for a very literal spin before eagerly thanking Kame Sennin, who says Goku makes the cloud look like it was meant for him. Bulma wants a cloud too, and eagerly asks Kame Sennin for one. The hermit asks Turtle if Bulma helped him, to which Turtle denies, and Bulma angrily reminds him who gave him the salt water. Lamenting the fact that he only has a single cloud, Kame Sennin says he could give Bulma a gift if she gives him a peek at her panties. Bulma is shocked, but Turtle is outraged. The hermit replies that, as the Turtle Hermit, he deserves this chance, and Turtle says they know now why the cloud wouldn't let Kame Sennin on. Blushing profusely, Bulma lifts up her dressing gown, entirely unaware that Goku had removed her panties earlier, and thus she was completely nude when flashing Kame Sennin. Bulma then says that the hermit owes her now, and the hermit starts to contemplate precisely what he could give her, as he doubts she'd be satisfied with a peek at his briefs. Its at this moment that Bulma spots the Dragon Ball dangling around his neck, and eagerly asks to see it. He takes it off, showing it to Bulma and says he skimmed it off of the ocean floor a century ago and put it on a pendant. Bulma, upon taking a closer look, sees it truly is a Dragon Ball and calls Goku down from the air. Seeing three stars in it, Goku realizes it is Sanshinchū, the Three-Star Ball. Excited that her radar was right on the money, Bulma is happy they didn't have to get it out of the ocean themselves. Kame Sennin, however, states he didn't say he was going to give Bulma the ball, contemplating whether or not he could actually make some 'real money' off of it. Bulma, however, carelessly flashes the hermit, which convinces him to give her the Ball. As the hermit leaves, he laments the fact that he did not bring a camera, but notes that it is good to be alive right now. Making their way back to their Hoi Poi Capsule house, Goku and Bulma are ecstatic over their luck. Enjoying his cloud while Bulma goes into change, Goku hears a blood-curdling shriek as Bulma finally realizes what Kame Sennin and the Turtle found out — she wasn't wearing panties. Rushing in to check what was wrong, Bulma is holding her panties, and realizes that when she flashed the hermit, she didn't have anything on. Mishearing her, Goku tells her not to worry, and she doesn't need "those parts" to survive. Confused, Bulma asks Goku what he's talking about, and Goku says he saw she didn't have them while she was sleeping. Goku outright admits that he took her panties off her, and an enraged Bulma pulls a machine gun on the boy, shooting him several times. After they capusilze the house, Bulma warns Goku that if he ever does that again, she will shot to kill him. When it is time to head out, Bulma tries to ride the Kintoun, but finds she is too impure to mount the cloud. Three days later, Bulma's radar picks up the signal of other Dragon Ball; the radar leads them to an empty village called Aru Village. While Bulma believes everyone to be gone, Goku says that can't be right, as he can sense the presence of somebody. Chapter 5 : Upon arriving in Aru Village, Goku and Bulma are slightly unnerved by the silence of the small village. After calling out to test for anyone, Bulma concludes its a ghost town, and the only thing in the town of interest is the Dragon Ball they're looking for. Goku disagrees, as he says he can sense all kinds of people, and knocks on a door asking why no one is answering. When Bulma says the door is locked, Goku punches the handle off, claiming that now its open. From the shadows, a villager with an ax rushes out of the house, cleaving the tool down onto Goku's head, where it shatters, causing the boy great pain. After seeing the ax didn't kill Goku, the villager begins to beg Lord Oolong for forgiveness, claiming he'll give him anything except his daughter. Both Bulma and Goku are confused, not knowing who 'Oolong' is. Taking Goku into the house, the villager's daughter places a cool rag onto Goku's new bruise. He apologizes for the attack, and Bulma claims that, had that ax hit her, she'd have been dead at that moment. Goku pats the village daughter's crotch, and concludes that she's a girl — this is the beginning of the 'pat pat' that Goku would use throughout Dragon Ball to determine gender. In irritation, Bulma punches Goku in the head, angrily telling him not to do that again. Bulma then inquires as to who Oolong is, and why everyone is so terrified. The elder explains that Oolong is a terrible demon who haunts their lands as a shape-shifter that has never revealed his true form. Just the day prior, Oolong arrived and decided would marry the village elder's daughter, as he found her to be cute. The demon has kidnapped numerous girls prior, and threatened to kill and eat any villager who tries to resist. Goku proposes the simple solution of beating Oolong up, but the village elder rejects the idea, stating Oolong is far too large. Bulma digs through her bag, and takes out a Dragon Ball, asking the old man if he's happened to see one before. While he says he hasn't, an elderly woman comes forward with a Ball, saying her grandmother found it somewhere. Goku counts the stars, and reveals the Ball is the Liushinchū. Bulma proposes that, if the elderly woman gives her the Ball, she'll handle Oolong for them. The old woman says the offer is nice, but she doesn't believe it's a job a schoolgirl can handle. Bulma replies that it won't be her doing the work, but Goku. Goku, meanwhile, pats the elderly woman and concludes that she too is a 'girl'. While the woman flushes, Bulma furiously tells Goku to stop the 'pat-pat'. The village elder then asks, even if they do defeat Oolong, how will any of them know where his lair is to find the other young girls. Bulma tells the elderly man to loan her the clothes of his daughter, and she puts them on Goku, much to his irritation. The plan is for Goku to pose as the daughter of the village elder, and be taken to Oolong's lair in her place so they can find the location. At that moment, Oolong arrives, and the entire village begins to panic. Bulma wishes Goku luck, placing him outside while she hides in the safety of the elder's home. Oolong, taking the form of an ogre, arrives in a suit, carrying flowers, ready to take his 'bride' back to his lair. Goku, acting terribly, hurriedly agrees. Oolong, however, notices that Goku is shivering, and assumes he's cold at first. Goku, thinking to himself, denies this, and states he merely has to pee. Oolong then assumes that Goku is actually scared of his demonic looks, and alters his form to that of a dapper gentleman. Bulma immediately gets the hots for this new form, quickly vacating the house in a love-struck stupor. Oolong asks her for her bra size, to which Bulma puffs out her chest and declares it's "34-C". Oolong's thoughts immediately go elsewhere, happy that he would be able to do "puff-puffs", but also nervous that she's 16, which would make her older than he is. He begins to fret over which girl to take; the younger and innocent one, or the older and and sexier one. Eventually he settles on both, until he notices that Goku is peeing standing up. Confused, Oolong looks and realizes that Goku is, in fact, not a young girl. Enraged, he transforms into a giant bull. Bulma panics once more, retreating into the elder's house, who remarks that she's far from a decent person herself. Bulma tells Goku it's time to switch to Plan B — beat up Oolong and force him to take hom to their lair. Goku eagerly agrees, while Oolong tries to bargain that if they simply give him the girl from yesterday, he won't kill anyone in the village. Goku, however, isn't intimidated, and begins to taunt Oolong to try and attack him. Chapter 6 : As Oolong, in his bull form, and Son Goku are about to face off, Oolong becomes cognizant of time and runs off. It is revealed that Oolong's true form is a piglet, and Goku chases after the shape-shifter but loses sight of him. He comes across the piglet who deceivingly directs him to the bull's escape route. It is also revealed that Oolong's transformation ability is limited by time, as he can transform multiple times within five minutes, but must rest for a minute before he can shape-shift again. As Goku returns to the village affirming Oolong's departure, the piglet shape-shifts into an armored giant, threatening to dip Goku in his hot soup and devour him unless he surrenders. Oolong accidentally burns his finger from the hot soup, and a small child attacks the giant with a slingshot. Goku hypothesizes that Oolong isn't as strong as he lets on, causing the giant to become defensive. Oolong then dares Goku to break a stack of bricks to test the boy's confidence, to which Goku completes the task with merely a finger. A shocked Oolong changes into a bat and attempts to flee, but Goku, commanded by Bulma to catch the bat in order to save the girls for the village, uses his Kintoun to catch Oolong in his tracks. Oolong, in his bat form, transforms into a missile, only to revert to his original form from running out of time to maintain his shape-shifting ability. Goku saves the piglet from falling and returns to the village, where the citizens not only realize that Oolong is weak, but that his true form is simply a piglet. As Goku restrains Oolong, the humiliated piglet takes the villagers to his mansion, only to find out that the "captured" girls were having a better time in the mansion than they were in the village. Bulma, after retrieving two Dragon Balls, drives a speedboat in search for the rest of the mystical spheres along with Goku and Oolong, with Bulma wanting to utilize the transformation ability of the latter. Bulma tempts a begrudged Oolong by claiming she'll sleep in her underwear in order to get the piglet to cooperate. Goku, curious to figure out Oolong's gender, pats the piglet in his groin, much to the ire of the pig. Chapter 7 : While riding the speedboat, Bulma announces their journey to Fry-Pan Mountain for the next Dragon Ball, much to the fear of Oolong due to the presence of Gyū-Maō. Goku dives in the river and attempts to recapture Oolong after the piglet shape-shifts into a fish in order to escape, motivating Bulma to remove her underwear to bait the shape-shifter into returning. While the piglet demands Bulma's "panties," she gives Oolong PP Candy, and promises to give him her underwear if he proves himself useful. Oolong later transforms into an oar that Goku uses to push the speedboat across the river when it runs out of gasoline. On shore, Bulma panics in frustration when she attempts to use her Hoi Poi Capsules for transportation on land and realizes she dropped them in the river. Goku suggests to Bulma to have Oolong transform into a bike, only to find out the piglet escaped again. Bulma counters this by saying "Pii Pii," which activates the PP Candy she gave to Oolong to act a laxative to increase his bowel movements as assurance that the piglet will not betray them again. Oolong is forced to transform into a motorcycle, but this method of transportation proves to be ineffective as the bike breaks down, leading Oolong to further explain that his transformation ability only allows him to alter his appearance, but not his power. Oolong then transforms into a pair of underwear to replace the one Bulma used to bait him, much to Bulma's anger. Goku eventually offers to walk with Bulma and Oolong through a desert. Unlike Goku, this walk causes Bulma and Oolong to gasp in exhaustion, leading the woman to complain in frustration and then succumb to slumber. As Oolong and Goku decide to recuperate as well, a cat by the name of Puar watches them with a telescope from a shelter not far from Goku's location. Puar apprises his fellow bandit Yamcha of Goku and Oolong's appearance in the desert, causing the thieves to approach the two and gain their attention as they close in on the boy and the piglet in order to steal from them. Chapter 8 : Yamcha and Puar ride to Goku and Oolong's location urging them to give up any valuables such as money and capsules. As Oolong and Puar bicker over their history at the Southern Transformation Kindergarten, Yamcha draws his sword and threatens to kill Goku and Oolong if they don't give up their possessions, forcing Oolong to plead to Goku to fight Yamcha. As Goku engages combat against Yamcha with his Nyoi-bō, Yamcha deduces that Goku is the grandson of Son Gohan, which forces Yamcha's hand and makes him use his Rōgafūfūken to damage Goku. As Yamcha seemingly wins the battle, Oolong transforms into a fly as a means to escape, only to be countered by Puar transforming into a fly swatter. As the pig surrenders an M-sized capsule to Yamcha, Goku comes forth from the pile of rocks and pushes Yamcha into a corner with his Jan Ken. As Yamcha angrily charges towards a starving and powerless Goku, the presence of Bulma awakening from her slumber causes Yamcha's gynophobia to force him and Puar to flee. As the young woman shows interest in Yamcha, the bandit cringes in frustration back at his hideout over his nervousness around women. Chapter 9 : Goku, Bulma, and Oolong all rest and recover in the piglet's mobile home as he cooks for everyone. While Oolong is astonished at Goku's voracious appetite, Bulma asks for a bathroom, only to be upset at the size of it, leading to her decision to take a shower as an alternative. Wary of Oolong's perverted plans and requesting pajamas, Bulma eventually showers. During this time, Yamcha formulates a plan to lure her away from the scene in order to steal the capsule. While Goku explains to Oolong their purpose in traveling to Fry-Pan Mountain by showing the pig a Dragon Ball, Yamcha peeks into the mobile home, only to be shocked and amazed to see Bulma's naked body while she's showering. Subsequently, Yamcha and Puar overhear Goku elaborating to Oolong of the seven Dragon Balls' ability to summon a dragon that can grant any wish. As Yamcha refocuses his efforts on the Dragon Balls to rid himself of his gynophobia, Bulma emerges from the shower frustrated with the size of pajamas Oolong gave to her. After Oolong begrudgingly agrees to give Bulma her clothes the next day, he deceives her and Goku into drinking a liquid that eventually causes them both to sleep, in order to make way for Oolong to inappropriately touch Bulma. But before Oolong can get to Bulma, he overhears Yamcha and Puar sneaking into the mobile home, forcing the piglet to transform into an imitation of Bulma while Puar heads up the stairs transformed as an imitation of Goku. Both shapeshifters then leave the mobile home. While Yamcha heads upstairs and removes the covers from the bed thinking it is the location of the Dragon Balls, both Oolong and Puar realize they've tricked each other outside. Puar grabs Yamcha and is forced to retreat yet again to the hideout after Yamcha is stunned to encounter Bulma's naked body once again under the sheets of the bed rather than the Dragon Balls. Chapter 10 : At dawn, a cautious, gun-bearing Oolong informs a now-awakened Goku of Yamcha and Puar’s trespassing in the mobile home. As the piglet regrets knocking Goku to sleep, Bulma wakes up to become frustrated with Oolong refusing to wash her clothes like she asked, only to be informed by Goku of the bandits' appearance the previous night. Bulma later chastises Oolong for instructing her to wear a bunny costume and orders him to drive to Fry-Pan Mountain. While the mobile home is moving, Yamcha detects them from his hideout, follows their trail, and assaults the mobile home with his Panzer Faust while riding on his Mighty Mouse driven by Puar. With the mobile home damaged, and Bulma unconscious, Yamcha confronts Goku and Oolong with an automatic rifle and demands the Dragon Balls, much to Goku's resistance. As Yamcha threatens to use his Rōgafūfūken on Goku, the bandit is overtaken by Goku in combat, with the young boy knocking out the bandit's tooth from his mouth, forcing the bandits to retreat yet again. Whilst Oolong praises Goku, Yamcha concocts another scheme to take the Dragon Balls from Goku and friends once they've collected all seven. As Goku and Oolong prepare to walk again, Yamcha throws a capsule to activate a car for Goku and friends, as a means to "help" them. As they drive off, Yamcha and Puar pursue them once again, with Fry-Pan Mountain in sight. Chapter 11 : After two days pass, Goku and friends finally arrive at Fry-Pan Mountain, which is engulfed in flames. Oolong, in evident fear, warns Bulma and Goku not to go near the mountain, claiming anyone who crosses paths with Gyū-Maō ends up killed. As Goku and Bulma hypothesize that Gyū-Maō is within the castle with the Dragon Ball, Oolong once again informs them that Gyū-Maō and his daugther cannot return to their own castle due to the flames. As Oolong attempts to run away yet again, Bulma once again counters by activating the PP Candy to force Oolong to stay. As Yamcha and Puar watch Goku and friends from a distance, Yamcha deduces that Goku should be able to befriend Gyū-Maō due to being Son Gohan's grandson, as both Gyū-Maō and Gohan were disciples of Muten Rōshi. Suddenly, a seemingly defenseless young girl runs away from a Tyrannosaurus Rex, only to behead the dinosaur with the blade from her helmet and obliterate the remnants of the dinosaur with a laser from the helmet, much to the bandits' astonishment. The young girl then shoots a laser at Yamcha out of fear, only to earn a knockout punch by the bandit to her helmet, as Yamcha reveals he is not afraid of young girls, as opposed to young women. Near the burning castle, Goku uses his Kintoun to attempt to find the sixth Dragon Ball within the castle. As Goku is in the sky, Gyū-Maō, assuming Bulma and Oolong want to steal his treasure, attacks the two from behind, much to their trepidation. As Goku arrives, Gyū-Maō questions where Goku received his Kintoun, only to learn that the young boy received it from Rōshi, leading Gyū-Maō to frantically ask of his master's residence. References Category:Volumes